Clara's Well Kept Secret
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Clara Oswald is an Impossible Girl..the 11 Doctor's impossible girl. What happens when the Doctor finds out that Clara's timeline is fixed and she knows it? What happens when he sees another Clara? What happened to Clara and she had to fix her timeline? Read to find out! *X-Men AU*


_**Hello again people! I started watching Doctor Who in my summer vactions! This is a one-shot that has stuck in my head. It's about 11 and Clara. Mystic Hills is a mix of Beacon Hills and Mystic Falls everything that happened on the shows happen but together and the shcools are united okay. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Clara's Well Kept Secrets**_

My name is Clara Oswald and I have many kept secrets that will cause any person to freak out even the Doctor.

First off I should warn you; I did things I don't regret doing. I killed people, people who deserved it and people who didn't.

When I was born my parents find out I had plenty of gifts. What are those gifts? Well me and my school's principle used to call them the 4 Ts aka telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, time manipulation. When my parents first find out I was a telepath was when I draw a picture of my mum being pregnant to my little brother and suffering from miscarriage when I was six years old. After that the next day I woke up only to see two people in my house telling my parents I was a mutant and that there was a school for me named Xavier Academy for the gifted kids.

My parents agreed to sent me to that school but six years later a normal day during a break I discovered something about myself.

I was walking to my dorm in the school because I had forgotten my Geometry book there and as I took the shortest route that passed the garden I saw a dead purple rose which seemed weird since it was the only purple rose inside a field of white ones so I touched it only to have it come back to life. I screamed as I stumbled back from shock but as I closed my eyes and took deep breath I felt strange like I could sense every living thing within a mile radius! Shocked I run to Professor Xavier's office interrupting his class and I start rambling about me bring back to life a rose and feeling every living thing even those rats in the attic.

Professor Xavier was shocked to say the least so he went into my mind to see what was wrong the moment I brought a rose back to life and the answer was something I was not ready to hear; my mum's well kept secret, I was half witch. Suddenly memories of my mum doing some weird things like whenever she was cooking and talking on the phone I would see the spatula in the pot move by itself but I never thought to question it because I thought it was my gifts and I was afraid I would be called crazy.

Miss Storm then took me under her care and taught me a few spells she knew from a spell books in the hidden part of library in the school but that was not enough for me so once I graduated at the age of sixteen I decided to follow my gut which brought me to Mystic Hills where my story started.

In Mystic Hills I learnt that Mutants were not the only living supernatural things on Earth there were Vampires, Werewolves and other Witches, Hybrids and Vampire Witches. When I arrived at the town my guts told me to knock the door at a house where the doorbell was named Bennett and strangely I did, I rang the bell and an elder woman open the door and said;

"I was wondering when you are going to show up, Clara. Come in, you have to learn many things."

I know I should be suspicious about her expecting my arrival and welcoming me like that but at the moment, then, I wanted to satisfy my thirst for knowledge of witchcraft.

From there I met Sheila's granddaughter, Bonnie and I stayed with them till I manage to find a job in the town's Mystic Grill and rent a house. Once I was set Bonnie learnt that I was sixteen and not eighteen as I claimed and she forced me to enroll in the town's school because she didn't believed me that I had graduated four years earlier than any student because I was smart.

So I went to school and met Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and others and all together we fell into the supernatural for seven years I helped them till I had to return to London because my mum got sick and then died. A year after my mum died my dad gave me a file from Xavier Academy which requested my immediate presence to the mansion by the following week.

As I arrived at New York, Professor Xavier and Professor Logan greeted me in the airport telling me that they had recruited me as part of the new X-Men team and that my team were sent in another dimension for three years to help 100 teens and millions of survivors to start life on their Earth again after 97 years of living in space and in radiation, all that was caused by a nuclear war in 2051 in their timeline.

I had agreed since during the years in Mystic Hills I had finished high school round two and college and in London I was searching for a job as a school teacher but I had no luck and my mum's death was depressing me and I needed an outlet.

So my team and I were brought to that dimension where things happened. Awful things. When we returned, only half of us, we asked Professor Xavier to block those memories from our brain and replace them with happier ones we couldn't bare the hurt, the guilt and the loss.

Another mutant who could also manipulate the timeline replace the events of my life with normal ones while Rogue and our teachers made us tell them everything we went through while recording them and writing them in diaries and giving them to us in boxes we would open only when we wanted to remember.

A year after that I met the Doctor as I called for my computer after our first adventure I opened the boxes and read all the books and heard all the recordings and I was fully aware of what I had done.

That didn't meant I was proud but I didn't regret any of it. I kept it hidden from the Doctor knowing that to him I was a mystery and that he looked through my fixed timeline and not my real one.

Everything was okay till a normal day with the Doctor we crashed in the dimension I was sent with the X-Men…only instead of a year later we had crashed only months later in their time.

I was remembered!

And from there is the story of how the Eleventh Doctor found out about me being a mutant and a witch.

 **Flashback:**

 **We crashed and I run outside only to have Indra's sword pointed at my throat which caused me to go in defense mode and claim it myself.**

 **Indra's laugh was what made me snap out of it.**

" **You couldn't stay away, huh?" She teased me in Trigedasleng as she hugged me.**

" **Oi! You know me! How are you, Indra?" I asked in the same language as I looked at Bellamy and Octavia who waited for me to hug them.**

 **I smiled and then I run and hugged them with tears in my eyes. As I hugged Bellamy the Doctor merged from the TARDIS and said;**

" **Clara? Who are they?" The Doctor asked confused as Indra raised her sword along with Octavia and Bellamy's gun.**

" **OI! Weapons down!" I commanded and they obeyed.**

" **Doctor meet Indra for Trikru, Octavia and Bellamy Blake from the Skaikru, they are part of my past life that I happen to remember." I lied smoothly as telepathetically I told my friends to go with what I said.**

" **Oh! How interesting!" He said happily and then introduced himself.**

 **After that they lead us to Arcadia where I hugged and greet everyone and help around in order to prepare the fire and food like old times.**

 **As the dinner ended the Doctor went inside his TARDIS so I got time to explain what the hell is going on to everyone. Too bad I didn't thought that the Doctor suspected something and he wasn't really in his TARDIS but hiding close by hearing me talk.**

" **I don't know why I'm sent here for sure it was not a mistake to crush here with the Doctor so tell me what is wrong. I feel it in the land and your emotions are high wire. What is wrong?" I asked worried and Bellamy with Indra came forward and said.**

" **ALIE is back and with her this time are the Rippers and a very angry Ice Nation. We need your help but we never thought that will see you or the X-Men again so we thought to fight it off ourselves but as Mystique said you are witch that travels through time you get attached and you become the Protector so you were called back by it earth itself. We need help to find the fire power stored underground and we have six months to find them and deactivate them or else the whole Earth will be blown to beats." Bellamy explained and I nodded in worry.**

" **Also, ALIE along with her followers aka the Ice Nation and the Rippers do everything in their power to strip from our numbers with ever chance they got." Indra said in angry which made me sigh as I way not to let myself match her anger because I was angry.**

" **And you want me to use eolas to see where the weapons are but I can't deactivate them myself I need my team and we need air power like airplanes and x-rays. I have to travel back to the Academy and bring them back but I'm not sure if they remember anything. We had our memories wiped due to the cruelty we endured here like being drained of our blood and bone macro and electrocuted to death." I said as I start going into Commander mode.**

" **We know, Rogue and Dr. Jean let us know when we sent the distress call. A student that can manipulate the timelines changed all your milestones from the first kill to the first landing a teaching job that was the reason we didn't expected you." Indra said and Bellamy and Kane looked at her shocked.**

" **You sent a distress call?" Kane accused her.**

" **She did good, Kane. She has to worry for twelve more clans and not only Arcadia, she acted on protocols." I defend Indra and everyone seemed to see her side.**

" **So what is the plan?" Octavia asked worried and anxious as Jasper seemed to getting ready to suggest.**

" **I dream Travel back to the Academy." I said and everyone looked at me shocked.**

" **Won't that drain you for your power for 48 hours?" Jasper asked worried.**

" **Yes, enough time for Xavier to sent them here and we would get started." I told him and everyone looked at me with mixed emotions on their faces. Some looked relieved others worried and most of them were thirsty for battle.**

" **What about your friend, the Doctor? I bet he has no idea about you or the X-Men." Clarke asked in deep thoughts.**

" **I think he will put the pieces together soon and he will confront me…I will deal with it then now we have to fight for our home." I said and walked away from them into the medical bay so I can dream travel.**

 **Sometime during my travels with the Doctor I would check in with the Academy, my friends in Mystic Hills and with my dad and Gran so they won't get worried so I had master that ability. It was another kind of teleportation Sheila taught me.**

 **Abby connected me with the a heart monitor and brain monitor as I chanted a German spell in order to start the process as I whispered the last words I heard the Doctor yelling what it was wrong with me and I was in the medical bay.**

 **As I reopened my eyes I saw Professor Xavier looking at his window in his office when he turn to me and looked at me with a sad smile.**

" **Hello, Clara. I see you mastered your abilities of teleportation. Well done! What can I do for you?" He spoke with his British accent and the same soft and welcoming voice I always found soothing and safe.**

" **I need you to ensemble the X-Men, all of them; new and old! The Earth of the 100 has less than a year to survive after that they are micelles underground ready to blow up. We need to deactivate them and I can't by myself." I pleaded with worry as I sat down in the red chair I always sat whenever we had a session for my gift of telepathy.**

" **What if this dimension of the earth has to die, Clara?" He asked me as he looked at me in challenging way.**

" **It's not time for games, Professor! We need help! Please send them!" I pleaded and he smiled sadly.**

" **What if it's written in the timeline and you can't change it?" The Professor continue talking like he hadn't heard my pleads.**

" **You are projecting my worst fears, aren't you?" I asked him and he nodded.**

" **I will help but in case it fails and people die, their blood is going to be on you. Are you ready to take such responsibility, Clara? Last time you pleaded for your memories to be wiped and your timeline to be changed." Professor challenged me as I looked at him and gulped.**

 **Am i?**

" **I was weak back then! I faced so much death and destruction with the Doctor. I can bury it. I will have to bury it and it will be easy because I would know I risk my life for my friends!" I said strongly as I stood up and faced him.**

" **You will die too, Clara, are you ready for it?" Professor challenged me again without losing his sad smile and worry look in his blue eyes.**

" **YES I AM!" I yelled slamming my hand on his desk as I grew tired of his challenges.**

 **I'm not a defenseless kid as I was thirty years ago! I'm a skilled soldier now!**

' **So why do you ask for my help if you are not defenseless?' I head the Professor in my head and I glared at him.**

" **Alright you'll have the X-Men in 48 hours. Go now and remember if people die it's your fault." Professor Xavier warned me before I smiled sadly and nodded.**

 **Then I closed my eyes and reopened them only to see a furious Doctor and a worried Abby.**

" **48 hours till they arrived." I whispered to Abby before I lost consciousness.**

 **End of Flashback;**

That event occurred two days ago now I'm in the TARDIS and the Doctor is furious with me.

"Why you didn't tell me what you were and let me wonder?" The Doctor yelled at me.

"And you would understand what?" I yelled back.

"Why I meet you again and again!" He finally said and I shook my head no.

"That is not me. I don't do it." I tried to explain that to him and he nodded.

"Then how can you be all that?" He asked more to himself than me.

"I don't know but what I know is that we have many things to do but it's not me you should worry about." I told him and I walked outside where Raven handed me my old X-Men suit.

"You kept it?" I said in shock as a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Yes and Octavia fixed the holes in it. Besides you will need a bulletproof suit for the Ice Nation." Raven said with a sad chuckle.

"Well, the Ice Nation should get ready because I'm gonna spread Hell and no one has ever frozen Hell." I said smirking and she laughed a little.

As I took the suit I went into the training mats where Bellamy and some of the X-Men including Professor Logan and Professor Scott were waiting for me. Professor Xavier had labeled me as Commander Officer and with my authority I had grander Indra, Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia as my Council and our duty was to train and come up with a plan of attack.

"Alright people! Professor Logan and Professor Storm you scan the area with your planes and report back in case you find a micelle and I with Nightcrawler will be teleported with two more members and you will land us there so we can deactivate them. Any questions or a flaw you might detected in my plan?" I asked as I walked around the training area and everyone was listening to me.

As I turned around I saw the Doctor watching me with his hands folded to his chest and laying in the entrance of the room. His face you could see pride but his eyes had mixed emotions which I knew very well; betrayal and sadness.

I saw Murphy raising his hand and I nodded as I smiled weakly at him recalling all the times he was thought as a sociopath but in reality he was just misunderstood.

"What if the micelles are under or inside a mountain and we can't dig them out or reach them without them exploding?" He said and everyone seemed to agree.

"Great question, Murphy! I thought about this scenario that why you have me. I will use my magic to open the mountain or whatever so we can walk inside but in case that is not possible I will grab someone from you who knows about micelles and teleport us right in front of it after I had used eolas to find it where is it." I explained as I walked around the room. It helped me think.

"We don't know anything about micelles or how to disarm them." Emori asked in worry.

"I highly doubt you don't, Emori, but for those who really don't know, Professor Logan will teach you once this meeting comes to an end." I cracked a joke to lighten the mood in the room which worked as Emori smirked and I chuckled.

"Any other question?" I asked as I looked around the room and I saw everyone looking behind me so I turned and I saw the Doctor with raised hand.

"Yes, Doctor." I encourage him and he walked up to me.

"Do you really trust her? Doctor challenged them and everyone looked at me and then him and everyone with one voice said;

"Yes, we trust her."

"So you trust your lives in her hands because it happened to know her from her past life?" The Doctor continued.

"We don't know her from her past life, Doctor. A few months ago she and twenty more mutants showed up and help us survive! She and the rest of her friends even, the deceased ones, suffered by our side when we were all experimented, caged, drain from our blood and bone macro, turned to Rippers, hunted and killed. Clara sacrificed her own self in exchange for the Grounders and Sky people!" Indra explained with a strong voice as the Doctor looked at me in shock as I avoided his gaze.

"She flat lined twice in the torture table but brought herself back many times just so I won't have to be taken and experimented on. She gave me time to heal and she even healed me herself with the last powers she had before fainting." Harper said as tears run down to her cheeks and Monty hugged her.

"She helped me escape the Banker and not lose my mind by connecting telepathetically to my mind which is a twisted place I might add." Murphy said with a small smile.

"She electrocuted me just so I won't be under ALIE influence and kill John." Emori said as she kissed Murphy's cheek and their hands were united.

"She, Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper and Monty prevent me from killing myself because ALIE had taken over my body and mind. And before that when I lost my legs she and Fin, God bless his parting soul, were there holding my hands while I was being cut open without anesthesia. She and Mick volunteered themselves as lab rats just so I would have time to heal back in Mt. Weather." Raven said as Jasper put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She brought Maya back after she died. She brought the one person that kept me sane back from the dead. And she healed me when I got a spear through me by transferring her blood to me before Lincoln gave us the antidote." Jasper said as Maya smiled at him and laid her head to his shoulder.

"She and Jasper with Monty taught me the horrid truth my people were doing. Thanks to her I can walk outside without fearing the radiation." Maya said and she walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She whispered in my ear as she hugged me and I smiled as I let a sob free and hid my face in her neck.

I could feel his gaze at me and his emotions were clear; shock, sadness, anger and betrayal.

"I was already reckless, Doctor." I attempted to joke as Maya let me out of her embrace but I got a glare from the Doctor and a deep hearted laugh from Professor Logan.

"She is right! Oh! I remember how much energy you had during training. You put Rogue to the ground in seconds after I told you to spar with her and you created an illusion in Bobby's head and brought him down. I was so proud of you! Good times!" Professor Logan said as he looked at me and lights his cigar.

"Yes, I still have bruises on my butt from her!" Bobby joked and everyone laughed even the Doctor and I smirked.

After that though Professor Logan stood up and told everyone who seemed interested to follow him so he can teach them how to deactivate the micelles which left me and the Doctor alone in the training mats.

"A few months ago, huh?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"In their time, in ours has been three years." I said without looking at him.

"Really? Why I didn't see any of it while I searched your timeline?" The Doctor asked me confused and slightly angry.

"Because, Malina, after we returned from the mission with the X-Men we were emotionally and physically damaged for life so we asked Professor Xavier and her to erase our memories and fix our timelines so no one would know what we had done. I personally asked to erase seven more years of my life…the years I was in Mystic Hills in Atlanta." I said to him and he looked at me shocked.

"What? How do you remember them then?" The Doctor asked confused and dumbfounded.

"Before they erased our memories they made us document them in case we desired in the future to know what we went through and became who we are, so once every signal detail was written down and recorded we had our memories wiped clean and those documents were sealed in boxes and given to us with instructions only to open them when we were ready. I was ready right after our first adventure together." I told him and he looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes.

"The reason I wore long sleeves is because of the scars and burns I have on my body that remind me every day that my timeline is a lie. I promise you that once we are done here I would take you to Mystic Hills and meet you to my friends there and learn everything about me, Clara Oswald." I told him as tears run down my cheeks.

 _ **What do you think? Should i write a part 2? Tell me in your reviews! No hate comments please!**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
